Perfect
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: This is a follow to 'Stereo Hearts' so if you didn't read tht one I suggest you do. Maka's song to kid and a thrown on surprise for Black*Star/Tsubaki fans:)


Here's Makas song!

* * *

Perfect

For Tsubaki's birthday, Black*Star decided to take her to her favorite bar. Maka and Kid had been together for two weeks, ever since Kid sang Maka his song for her, with Soul's help.

"The only present I want from you is your song to Kid."

Tsubaki had told Maka with added emphasis to the word 'your'. Maka smiled and agreed, now she walked in with Kid, Patty and Crona, and Soul and Liz ready.

"Tonight we celebrate the birth of the most amazing person alive, besides me."

Black*Star stood on a chair with Tsubaki blushing beside him.

"Agreed and I think it's time for gifts and drinks later, that way you remember who got what for ya."

Liz said smiling. They all laughed, but placed presents on the table, all except Maka.

"Me first!"

Patty yelled. She handed Tsubaki a strangely wrapped, obvious, gift; a giant giraffe. Liz got her a rather large makeup packet and a gift card to her favorite store. A 'cool' jacket from Soul, which was really only because of Liz. Kid gave her a hair clip the shape of a star. Tsubaki laughed at that one, but otherwise loved it.

"My turn."

Black*Star said and he did the one thing none of us saw coming. Instead of yelling or doing it a show offy way, he slowly went to one knee and pulled a small black box from his back pocket. Tsubaki covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, I have loved you for the longest time, will do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona, and Maka were all crying while Kid and Soul smiled.

"I don't know, is there enough room for me in that spotlight of yours?"

Tsubaki asked sarcastically through tears of joy.

"If you say yes, you can have my spotlight."

That did it. Tsubaki threw herself into Black*Star's arms.

"Well now we have extra cause to celebrate!"

Liz said happily. Tsubaki pulled away from her fiancé to look at Maka.

"Wait. Maka I haven't got your gift."

She eyed the blonde meister. Maka smiled and walked towards the small stage.

"This is for the new couple, but when I wrote this it was for a young shinigami named Kid."

Kid smiled at his girlfriend as she took the mic off the stand and the music started.

"_Made a wrong turn once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire._

_Bad decisions, that's alright,_

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood._

_Miss 'No way, it's all good',_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing,_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."_

Soul took Liz out to the floor, followed by Crona and Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki. Kid stayed were he was as Maka smiled down at him.

"_You're so mean when you talk,_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices in your head,_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred,_

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of,_

_Chased down all my demons,_

_I've seen you do the same._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear._

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere,_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair._

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time._

_Why do we do that, why do I do that? Why do I do that?"_

Kid laughed at the fact Maka just rapped.

_"Yea! You're pretty, pretty, pretty!_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

_You're perfect, you're perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_

Kid walked up on stage to take Maka in his arms.

"I love you Kid."

Maka smiled.

"Ditto Maka."

That laughed together and within the next month attended a wedding for their best friends.


End file.
